


Having fun (Just) With you

by Janosirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Friends With Benefits, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janosirectioner/pseuds/Janosirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Liam and Zayn having fun while Liam doesn't notice when this turns into something serious and meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having fun (Just) With you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I post on this site. I already have ziam and larry stories on my wattpad (same name) and I have a tumblr, too.  
> I am quite nervous because there are way too many good writers on this site I can't compete with.  
> Hope you enjoy reading :)

“Hey, Liam wait.” I heard Zayn calling me in the school corridor when I was about to go home. Abruptly I stopped and turned around seeing Zayn standing already in front of me with his hair up in a quiff. I like it more when it is flat down but that doesn’t matter.

“What is up?”

“Just asking if you want to come over tonight?” He smirked and I already know what he is up to. “You know… ‘cause with Anna… it’s over . I am free.” He wriggled his eyebrows at me and I chuckled.

“Yeah, sure. Is nine okay?”

“Yes.” He gave me a kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

And it starts again… this whole ‘I come over when he has no one’ thing. But I didn’t mind because the time we spend together is great and no need to talk about the sex. It’s   
brilliant.

\--

A bit after nine I knocked on his door and he opened it in a rush revealing him in just some sweatpants. “Just in time.” He said and pulled me inside his house. “My parents aren’t home. Want something to drink?”

“A coke is okay.” I said and went to the living room sitting down and staring at the TV. “What is this?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” He started when he sat next to me with our drinks and handed me one over. “Just turned it one when you knocked. Do you want to watch something?”

I took a zip and placed it on the table in front of us when I turned to him. My hand reached his cheek and strokes it. “There is just one thing I want to do right now.”

A smile slid on his lips and he covered my hand with his. “Well, you have a point there. Bed?”

I nodded and we both stood up. I was in front of him and when I reached the doorframe I was trapped between it and his body.

“I missed this.” He whispered against my neck with his dry lips. I nodded and turned my face that our cheeks are pressed against each other.

“Liam, you smell so good. I want you now.” His hands ghosted over my ribs as he kissed along my jaw. “Then don’t waste any time.” I answered and he slid his hands down my back to my thighs.

With a grin I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me up the stairs of his big house while kissing my neck as I buried my head in his neck. His grip went harder when I bit him.

“Liam.” He moaned and suddenly his footsteps were faster until he collapsed- me in-between- against the door to his room. “You tease.” Were his words before his lips met mine and I was lost, again. All over again every time we do this.

I untangled one hand from his hair and tried to grab the doorknob because he can’t and I want to touch him everywhere but not in this position. Finally I managed to twist it right and the door opened. We stumbled into it, Zayn throwing me onto the bed. 

I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him. The lights from outside reflecting his features just perfect when he grinned at me and pulled his sweatpants a bit down. I remembered that he hadn’t got a shirt on all the time when I saw all his tattoos. He once told me that some are fun but some have a story and I wonder what made him think or what convinced him to get it ink on his body for his whole life?

My thoughts were gone when I spread my legs for him and he fitted in perfectly. With his hands on either side of my face he kissed me, tongue pushing just right and his hips moving slowly against mine.

I could feel him and I have no doubt he can feel me, too.

He pulled back and looked at me with a smile. “This is so much better than a fling.” He said and his lips were back on my skin mouthing at every bare spot available.

“I know.” I really don’t know. I just want him to carry on.

His hands found the buttons from my jeans and as soon as he opened them, they were on the floor. I got up a bit and threw my shirt over my head to join the jeans on the floor.

There we were on his bed just in our boxers and he kissed me softly. The next second we were completely naked and he was in me. I know that this is the reason we meet.

For the sex and honestly, I can’t complain. I was the one suggesting the idea when we first met after football and one thing lead to the other and now we are here. And this concept… this thing just works for us. The sex is all and nothing more. If anyone of us has someone other than we stop but as soon as we are ‘free’ we do this again and every time it is wonderful.

“Liam…” I gripped his hair harder and his teeth build a red dot on my shoulder when we both came and Zayn slowly pulled out of me. “Fuck, I missed this.”

“Come on, it was only two weeks.” I said and stood up to go to his bathroom to clean myself.

“Yeah but you know… old is gold.” He joked and I chuckled. When I came back I saw him under his blanket the TV in his room was on and his arms crossed under his head. “You want to stay?”

“No, I have to go. I will get my things you can stay in your bed. I know the way.” I said and he nodded bringing his arms on his stomach. I picked up my boxers and jeans. “Where is my shirt?”

“You don’t need it.”

“Zayn.” I demanded.

“Just look behind you.” I did and picked it up pulling it over my head.

“Okay, see you in school.” I said and zipped my jeans close.

“No kiss?” He smiled while lying there with his lips pouted.

“You sound like a boyfriend.” I said but got to the bed crawling on my knees and hands to get to him. “A very needy boyfriend.” I whispered when I was in front of his face his hands covering my cheeks.

“Well for now I kind of am.”

“Until you got another boy or girl.”

“Yes but for now just kiss me.” He grinned closing his eyes. I closed the gap and his grip went harder up my hairs. “Don’t make a round two.” I mumbled against his lips.  
“Why not?” He pulled away grinning.

“I need to be home. Tomorrow. Then we have Friday and we can make lots of rounds.” I assured him. He sighed and placed a peck on my lips before I left.

\--

“So that is what you missed yesterday.” Zayn said stroking my hair referring to the second round we just managed to do. I am at his the same time I was yesterday. We are in his bed naked and exhausted yet happy. 

“Yeah.” I said and looked up to meet his eyes. His grin went wider and he tightened his grip around me placing a kiss to my lips. I lay my head back on his chest and draw circles on it.

“That tickles.” He said yet he let me do it. “So you going to stay? Or you need to be home?”

“Huh, I think I can stay. I already did the essay I need for Monday in school, so no worry.” Again his lips met mine.

“So movie?” He asked and I nodded.

He slipped away from beneath me and when he made his way to his TV I saw his pretty bum and smirked. “I have a pretty good view, better than the movie I think.” I teased when he turned around and I saw his full beauty. Honestly Zayn is beautiful and the sex is pretty… awesome, too. 

“And now?” He asked while he posed a bit and I laughed at him clutching the sheets tighter because it was a bit cold. He turned around again and put on an action movie, I think we watched like three times already. But favorites are favorites, I guess.

He came back to bed with the remote and I lay back on his chest as he began to stroke my hair again. I sighed and kissed his chest. “I think I am too tired for a movie. Wake me if I fall asleep.”

He chuckled and kissed my head. “Sleep then. I have the remote so I won’t stand up.”

“Hm.” I mumbled pressing another kiss on his lips tattoo. The last thing I heard was his chuckling.

\--

It was Monday again which means: school. I really don’t want to. I just want my bed and maybe with some company. But eventually I stood up, dressing myself, eating a bit and heading for school in my car.

As I walked in I saw Zayn in the hallway with some pretty nice blonde girl which I smiled at. This guy… always having a new one which means that my time is over now and I have to wait for like… whatever times he takes with her.

I walked to my locker taking out some books thinking about the last time I was in a real relationship… You can’t say it was real because he used to say ‘I love you’ way too much times that it lost its meaning. Then he broke up with me because apparently he found his true love over the internet. Never heard of him again and I am not complaining.

Got a few flings after that for sure but half a year ago it started with Zayn. I think that he was the only real relationship I got yet it isn’t. What we do isn’t what couples do. Zayn is one to sleep around and I… I am just going on with it. Like I take what I get and now it is Zayn.

We don’t do those couple things when we are together. For sure we sleep together and kiss a lot but we never say ‘I love you’ or crap like this. Dates is a no go, too as well as showing what we have in public. 

Most people would say that this doesn’t work and I don’t say they are wrong but if people wouldn’t pay so much attention to two people having fun than maybe it can. As long as I and Zayn have this it’s working and I am not complaining.

I closed my locker walking down the hall to my first class passing Zayn who was looking at me with a smirk. That dork.

\--

It’s Friday and the week of school is done. I finished all the work and learning I have to do so I can have a free weekend and just relax and maybe live my social life again.

I was about to turn my TV on when I got a call. I sighed and turned around in my room going to the table and picking up my phone without looking who it is.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, Liam.” It is Zayn.

“What do you want?” I asked because I thought I could be alone by playing video games because I haven’t done this in ages and it is just relaxing.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked his voice silent. Again I sighed.

“No why should I?”

“I don’t know. Anyways I was asking if you have time tomorrow.” What about the blonde one I wanted to ask but that is just something we simply don’t talk about. He just tells me   
that he is not ‘dating’ someone and I am with him again. That way he is not ‘cheating’ or hurting someone. 

“For?” I asked innocently.

“Hanging out.” Yeah, if that is the only thing.

It’s not that I don’t want to because I want. It’s just that I am exhausted this weekend and my sister comes home from university tomorrow and I missed her. But also the time with Zayn is awesome yet I decided against the idea.

“Sorry Zayn, but I really have no time.”

“Oh.” He sounds hurt but why should he? He has plenty of people willing to sleep with him so why me? “Okay. Then see you Monday in school and have a fun weekend.”

“Yeah you, too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I pressed the ‘end’ button and threw my phone on my bed. Covering my face with my hands I walked to the bathroom. I dropped my hands and looked at myself in the mirror.   
Why do I feel guilty now?

\--

It is Monday and I was late. Like really, really late. I can’t pass this class because every class I got is important right now. I quickly washed my face. Whilst drying it I dressed   
myself in a sweater and because I couldn’t manage to find my black jeans I wore grey sweatpants. Running out of my room and putting on my black converse I took a banana and   
waved my sister goodbye who was watching me with wide eyes and furrowed brows.

“What?” I stopped right in my tracks because that look on my sister means something. I was so happy when she came home two days ago and I know that right now I would be   
really late for school but it doesn’t matter.

“Nothing, but I never saw you actually rushing to school. You are such a good boy who never was late.”

“Stop it.”

“Should I drive you?” She asked and I could kiss her.

“Please.”

The next thing I know is that we both sit in my mum’s car heading to my school.

“Thank you so much. You save me ten minutes.” I said for the million times and she just smiled and nodded. When we arrived I kissed her cheek and hurried to the door of my   
school.

\--

Why sandwich should I take? Because this morning I was in a bit of a hurry I didn’t get time for picking enough food, so I have to choose something from the cafeteria. I am not   
very picky but none of them look so good. Eventually I took the one with cheese and ham and went to pay for it.

When I sat down I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Zayn smiling at me. “Hey, Liam.”

“Hey.”

He sat down next to me and began to unpack his sandwich and we both started eating. “So what you did the weekend?” He asked as we sat there alone surrounded by very loud   
pupils.

“My sister came from university and will stay for a week probably. You?” I asked and bite into my sandwich and it was delicious despite its look.

“Perrie came and I think we are doing something like dating. Well that is what she wants but I am not sure.” He said and took a bite from his bread.

“Give her a chance; she looks nice despite that blonde hair. It looks scary comparing to her dark eye brows and lips.” I said and Zayn laughed looking at me with narrowed eyes. I   
smirked and he slapped my shoulder.

“Yeah but she seems nice and keeps me company so she is not that bad.”

I shrugged and finished my sandwich already standing up. “See you later, got to head to class.”

Zayn looked at me with wide eyes but then smiled. I can tell something is off yet I can’t say what. I shrugged again and ruffled his hair just to him smile again.

“Bye.”

I was at the door already when I heard a small and silent sigh form Zayn. “Bye.”

\--

A week went by and it is Monday again. School is over and I was about to head to the door when I heard a girl with a really high pitched voice. I stopped walking just listening to   
the voices behind me which I can identify as Zayn and Perrie.

“Break up with me? After a week?”

Silence and Perrie continued talking. “So you just nod instead of talking. You don’t want to give me any reason?”

“I can’t. I just can’t anymore.”

I heard her taking a deep breath but then she just walked away from him. “Fuck you.”

I was pressed to the lockers when she stormed past me on her heels of her very pink shoes. I stood there finally allowing myself to turn around to see Zayn already walking up to   
me. 

“Liam, hi. Sorry you had to listen to that.” He said approaching me and putting a hand on my arm. He dropped it after a few seconds and shoots me a smile and I am amazed   
because he just had a break up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, she wasn’t that interesting anyway.”

I shrugged. “So anything planned for today then?” I asked because the way his hair looks today, and that shirt is pressed on his chest just makes me want him more.

I saw the corner of his lips lifting into a smirk. He stepped closer to me putting a hand around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our faces are inches away from each and I   
couldn’t help myself and grin, too.

“Let’s go.” He said and I nodded slapping his shoulder while we walked out the school.

\--

“Take that… off.” Zayn mumbled against my lips as he tugs at my shirt and started pulling it up. I laughed and gripped his hair.

We went to his and now we stand in his bedroom my calves touching his bed. He finally managed to get rid of my shirt and threw it away when he started to undo my jeans.   
Someone is needy right now. I smiled and pecked his lips going down on his throat kissing the visible veins.

My jeans were finally open and fell around my ankles and Zayn slung his arms around my waist kissing me and slowly pushing me down with him on top of me still dressed.

As if he can read my mind he straddled me disconnecting our lips and threw his shirt over his head grinning at me when he leaned down and started to kiss me again.

\--

“So yeah that is why I need to go to detention in three weeks.” Zayn finished his story of how he start painting with one of his friend and how that ended up in something I won’t   
think about again that he needs to go to detention.

I lay beside him chuckling as he rolled over on his side that he has a proper look at me. “Don’t laugh. Detention is horrible.”

“Your fault.” I said and had a satisfied expression when he slapped me lightly on my shoulder. “Don’t be so mean. It doesn’t suit you especially when you are naked.” He said back   
and wriggled his eyebrows making me laugh again.

I turned around that I lay on my side, too and looked him in the eyes. I leaned forward and pecked his lips once, twice before rolling on my back again and sitting up. “Have to go.   
Need a shower and then my homework waits.” I said because I really need to do some work before finals start.

“Why do you do this every time?” Zayn moaned and I looked at him with a smirk.

“It isn’t like I am the only one you can get to bed.” I said matter of fact-ly because just a few hours ago he was ‘together’ with Perrie.

“Don’t be like that.” He said and I walked around his room looking for my things. When I dressed myself and turned around to say good bye to Zayn I saw him half asleep on his   
chest with his cheek pressed against the pillow. This looks cute and I couldn’t help myself and pulled my phone out of my school bag at the door of his room and took a photo. 

I crawled on the bed to him and kissed his cheek. He mumbled something and moved his legs but then he fell asleep again. I chuckled and took my bag leaving his room. Luckily   
no one was in the way when I left his house heading to my homework.

\--

The next day in school I didn’t see Zayn. Maybe he just skipped school for whatever he wants. But I think that he fools himself with actions like that. He is smart and he can do   
this graduating thing but he himself is a stone in his own way. I shook my head trying to get the facts my teacher was telling about the human’s brain and writing them down.

\--

Zayn hasn’t been to school for a week and a half since I visited him. I texted him but he said he was ill and can’t come to school. Today it is Wednesday and luckily the following   
two days are too hot to come to school since it is at the beginning of summer and there are two weeks left for the finals. I took advantage of that sleeping in late which in my   
case is about 12. 

I did my morning routine, washing my face, eating breakfast and dressing myself when I found myself sitting on my bed with my phone in my hand. I should definitely call Zayn   
asking if I can come over. Firstly because he needs the stuff from school so he can learn for the finals and secondly I need to know if he really is okay since it was so out of the   
sudden that he became ill. I didn’t waste another second and dialed his number when a sleepy voice took the call. “Hello?”

I sighed in relief. “Zayn, are you okay?”

“Yes, I am but it is so early, why did you wake me?”

“Zayn, it is like two pm.” I chuckled and he yawned. I heard some shuffling. “I heard today and tomorrow school has been canceled?”

“Yeah. Lucky us. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I can come over.”

I heard some more shuffling from him; it is probably him in his bed moving. “Yeah, of course. Just need to put that mess of my room away. A bit of cleaning.” He chuckled and I   
smirked.

“I know the messiest of your side so don’t be ashamed. I’ll be over in like fifteen minutes maybe.”

“I’ll be here.” He said and I ended the phone call. I stood up heading outside and it is so hot outside that I was relieved when I reached Zayn’s house because inside it was cool   
and the temperature wasn’t that high as outside.

His mother opened the door and I greeted her. I don’t know if Zayn talk to her about what we have but I think that he doesn’t. I am the good friend, I think, for them.

I walked upstairs and didn’t even knock on Zayn’s door and entered finding Zayn in his bed and watching TV. I laughed at this sight and closed the door behind myself. He turned   
his head to me and smiled.

“Hey, you finally here.” He said and lifted the blanket for me to crawl next to him. It is so hot outside but here inside it is colder and a blanket is okay and needed right now.

I kicked off my shoes and went under the blanket with him leaning against the headboard of his bed. There was some superheroes movie I can’t recognize but that doesn’t   
matter. After a few minutes Zayn spoke up. “How are you?”

“Good. But what about you? Skipping school?” I said and took the remote putting it on mute.

He sighed and shifted closer to me and put his head on my shoulder and began to play with my fingers. “I didn’t want to go, honestly. I felt sick for the first few days. But I   
promise I will go next week. Finals and stuff.”

I pulled back my hand to take his hand in mine properly, stopping him from the nervous playing. “You can talk to me you know.”

“I know but really, I wasn’t feeling really well.” It doesn’t sound convincing.

I sighed and decided to drop the topic because I sensed that he didn’t want to talk about it. I knew there was something bigger but anyway, today it is a school free-day and I   
want to spend it with Zayn.

I lifted my arm to wrap it around his shoulder and he immediately leaned in dropping a kiss to my chest.

We ended up watching some movies just lying there in each other’s arms. There was a yawn here and there but all in all we just stayed in his bed. His father is on a trip for his   
work over in Italy somewhere and his mother went to one of her friends. We were alone and normally we would take this as advantage but today something is different and I don’t   
know what. I wouldn’t say no if Zayn wants to have sex but he doesn’t even make an attempt.

Sometime into the third movie I brushed his fringe off his forehead making him look up.

“I nearly fell asleep, what time is it?” He asked quietly smiling at me.

“I think about six. Sleep then.” I chuckled and he shook his head and pulled away from me. I sat up a bit straighter as he did and furrowed my eyebrows.

“Is something?”

“No. Just doesn’t want to sleep all day.” He turned to look at me with a smirk. “I think there is something better to do as I have a free house now.” There it is. That was what I   
waited for and I didn’t hesitate to make a move.

He crawled closer to sitting on my thighs his chest pressed against mine and his hands around my neck. His nose is pressed against mine and he started to peck my lips lightly   
before kissing me properly. My hands went up to grab his hair pulling at it.

I don’t know what it is but something is different with Zayn now. He seems needier and the way he tightened his grip around me… something is off but I didn’t mention it   
because I can feel his bulge against my thigh. I pulled back from the kiss and grinned at him.

“Missed that.” Zayn said and then his lips were back on mine. Something was definitely off.

\--

It was nearly ten pm and I had my head on Zayn’s chest because we didn’t even try to get dressed up again. We just lay there lazily and watched some more TV. I felt my eyes falling close every now and then and I felt like falling asleep but then there was a warm hand on my cheek and a sigh.

“You want to sleep here?” Zayn asked after dropping his hand.

Home? Walking? Right now? I nodded as an answer to Zayn and before I even knew it I fell asleep not thinking about telling my mom where I am. But I think she might think that I   
am at Zayn’s.

I managed to say a quiet ‘night’ and then I was into my dreamland.

\--

Two weeks we have before finals and then finally school is over for real now. We have lunch break and I am sitting with Louis, Harry and Niall, my friends.

“Why do those sandwiches get worse every day?” Niall asked biting into his cheese and fish stuffed bread.

“Luckily we have just five more weeks and after that we never have to go through this anymore. I can finally love my life.” Louis said popping a chip in his mouth not aware that   
Harry steals one by one from him.

I chuckled at that and took out my lunch. Two weeks of learning and then three weeks of writing the final exams.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis said in a high pitched voice and I laughed along with Niall at Harry who looks like a lost puppy right now munching on his chip. “I love you but   
you can’t just steal my food all the time.”

Harry makes pouty lips and Louis sighed leaning forward dropping a kiss on them. Harry then grabbed Louis face turning the peck into a deep kiss.

I turned to Niall seeing that he was totally distracted by something on his phone. All of my friends are weird but I love them because around them I can be the one I want to be   
without being shy or ashamed.

After a few seconds Niall looked up making a face at Harry and Louis. “Stop doing that every time.” He moaned and slapped Louis’ shoulder. Harry and Louis disconnected their   
lips giving Niall an annoyed look but held each other’s hand under the table.

“Fine.” Harry huffed. I laughed at them.

“Okay come one, Harry we have to go now. Math…” Niall said directing at Harry who is too busy giving Louis love-eyes. “Harry.” Niall demanded.

Then Harry snapped out of his trance and nodded. “See you Liam. Bye, love.” He said and gave Louis one last peck. Niall nodded towards us and then they walked to their class.

I saw Louis looking at Harry walking out of the cafeteria and then back at me grinning like mad.

“You really love that guy it hurts looking at you.”

Louis sighed but grinned when he took a zip from his water. “What can I do? He got my heart. Anyways what about you and Zayn then? You two seem closer since a few weeks.”

“It is like it always is, Louis and you know that.” I said and I know what he wants to tell me. And right on my thought he started.

“You two are so stupid, Liam. I already told you that like a hundred times that this, what you have doesn’t work. Why would it anyway. Zayn sleeps around but at the end of the   
day it is still you. God how can you be so stubborn? Be in a relationship already.”

 

I laughed and snorted. “You see that it works.”

“But eventually someone will get hurt.” He said packing his things in his bag. I shook my head.

“Well Zayn is clearly not and I am fine with this. It is not like I have feelings towards Zayn and- why do I repeat myself over and over again? I told you once and you know what I   
have to say. It worked for months so stop saying this.”

Louis looked at me skeptically but then grinned when he pulled out his phone reading a message. “It is Harry writing me.”

I smiled. “And?”

“What do you think I can plan for him for our two year anniversary?” It is so easy to distract him when Harry is the topic.

\--

Finally weekend and I am stressed about the fact that in a week the finals are starting which decide about my future. Zayn was back at school again and we greeted each other in   
the corridor and still Zayn seemed so off but I shrugged it away.

When I was about to lock my locker Zayn tapped my shoulder. “Hey, Liam.”

“Hey.” I said and locked my locker turning around facing Zayn. “What’s up? Wanting me to come over? Or this time to mine?” I said wriggling my eyebrows but he shook his head.

“Actually I wanted to ask you if it is okay if we don’t do our thing before and during the finals. I need to focus.”

“Am I distracting you?” I asked because did he kind of… rejected me? I don’t have a problem with it but he usually don’t do stuff like this.

“Kind of, so I am just asking. We still see us in school and stuff but I think for my grades it would be better if this stops for a while.”

I didn’t know what to say or how to feel but I nodded. “Okay if you can focus then.”

Zayn blinked a few times and then looked at the ground. His eyes met mine a few seconds after and he looked around seeing just a few students walking up and down the   
corridor. Suddenly Zayn leaned in and pecked my cheek stroking my other cheek with his hand and the he rushed away leaving me there.

That was weird. I looked after Zayn nearly running out of the building. What the hell was that?

\--

Zayn meant what he said. It is Friday and next week our final exams start. He avoided me and even answered my messages with the shortest responses. I miss this thing we had   
because when we were together I can get relief and I just think about having fun but right now I am full in learning and with Louis on the phone.

“See, you miss him.” Louis decided after I explained what Zayn said and how surprised I was about that. I sighed again because really, Louis? Again?

“No it is not like that. I am just worried about him and- wait is that Harry in the background?” I asked after hearing someone smacking kisses at Louis.

“Yeah.” Louis said. “He came over before you called.”

“You say that to me now? After we talked for like half an hour? You both could have done anything… Oh god. Okay, Louis thanks for listening but I think I see you next week in   
school.”

“Bye, Liam.” It was Harry saying this and then the phone call is ended. 

Those two lovebirds.

\--

Three weeks is a whole lot of time and… we did it. We finished everything. Our final exams are done and… I don’t know what to feel. Relieved? Happy? I kind of feel everything.

I met Harry, Louis and Niall as often as I can because we studied and studied and studied. Sometimes we had to watch Harry and Louis snogging behind a book where they were trying to be silent but… that just doesn’t work.

I managed every exam with a good feeling and I think I will graduate just fine.

I didn’t hear anything from Zayn. Of course I saw him and he sometimes nodded at my direction but despite that, nothing really. It is not that I miss him really but it just feels   
weird because we suddenly stopped talking and stuff.

Right now it is Friday and last day of my final exam I just came out from. I stand by my locker grabbing a few of my things to bring home already. We can come back one day in a   
few weeks and bringing our entire stuff home. It feels good knowing that I am free now and have no more learning to do. Well for the next few months.

I jumped when I felt two hands around my waist when I was walking down the street heading home. I dropped the three books in my hands and turned around angrily.

“What the-”

But it was Zayn smiling like mad at me with his hair flat on his forehead just the way I like.

“Zayn.”

“Hey, Liam.” He said and his hands were still on my waist. He pulled away when he bent down and gave me my books back.

“Thanks. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am. Finished, right?” His smile still present on his face and I grinned, too because who could resist Zayn’s smile?

I clutched my books against my chest when Zayn closed the gap between us by throwing his arms around my shoulders and pressing his nose against mine.

“Do you have time? I mean right now? Maybe we can head over to mine?”

My heart is beating, Zayn is so close to me again and I couldn’t wait to feel him again.

“Yeah.” I breathed against his mouth. “Let’s do this.” I earned a wide grin for that from him.

\--

“God, this feels good.” Zayn mouthed against my collarbone peppering kisses to my throat. We were in his bed both completely naked with him straddling my waist both our   
erections rubbing against each other’s. 

“Yeah.” I breathed against his mouth when his lips finally reached mine and he started kissing me. His hands were on my hips firmly and I grabbed his hair pulling at it. 

We already did the preparing so it wasn’t a surprise when I felt him at my entrance. His hands went up to me chest stroking the skin there. I wrapped my legs around his waist to   
be open for him. Throwing my head back lightly and him having one hand around himself he lined up and slowly slid into me.

Zayn bit his bottom lip showing his white teeth and I watched him closing his eyes and burying his head into the crock of my neck attaching his mouth there breathing in and out   
deeply and heavily.

I just wrapped my arms around his neck, fingernails scratching over his back. Him moving slowly in and out we both panted heavily. I am completely lost right now because with   
Zayn it feels so good and I… Okay I missed this.

Zayn became faster and faster and then… We both moaned and he collapsed on top of me slowly pulling out and then falling next to me carefully throwing the condom in the bin   
close to the bed and cleaned me up gently throwing the cloth in the bin, too. He let his head fall on my chest which rose up and down really fast.

His finger was tracing over my chest and I smiled leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“So this was pretty awesome.”

“Maybe the best.” I answered earning a chuckle into my chest which tickles but I remained quiet. Silence was around us but it was okay. Then Zayn broke it after a few minutes.

“In three days, I and my family will go on vacations for three weeks. Italy, I think.”

Oh. “Okay.”

“Just wanted you to know.”

“Yeah.” Yeah.

\--

I left a few hours later and headed home.

Now three days later I didn’t hear anything from Zayn and I didn’t try to contact him, too. But I know that today he is going to go to vacation with his family and I couldn’t resist   
sending him a message.

 

Have fun and take care of you. See you when you are back ;)

As a response I got a ‘yeah I will. You too :)’.

I can’t say I am satisfied with his answer but still better than nothing. In the past few days I tried to figure Zayn out. Like why does he behave like he does? Sometimes he was so   
lovable and gentle and then on fully ignoring me. I don’t know even more.

Maybe he isn’t comfortable with us anymore and just does that because of me. But he doesn’t have to. He can say ‘no’ every time he wants to. But I think that it isn’t that. He was   
silent all the time and then turned into the cheeky one out of the sudden. The first few months were okay but it changed in the past month. 

I think I have to wait until he comes back and then we can talk because I want to know what is going on with him.

Right now I am heading to Louis’ for playing on his Xbox. He kind of loves that thing.

As I reached his house and didn’t even knock because his mother and his sisters went to Spain for two weeks while Louis decided to spend that time with Harry and maybe his   
friends. As I walked inside I saw him already on the Xbox, throwing in the game. “Hey, Liam.”

“Hey.”

I sat down on the armchair with him throwing a player at me. “Fancy a drink?”

I chuckled and nodded. “A coke, please.”

Louis came back with two cokes and sat down on the couch starting the game which was about shooting and running away so not really a plot.

“Liam?”

“Yeah?” I looked at him but he seems nervous and his gaze was focused on the TV. I turned away and pressing some buttons to shoot some people who are evil according to the   
game.

“I was kind of thinking.” He started but stopped then. Seconds went by and he still didn’t say anything.

“About?”

“Er…” He stopped the game putting it on a break and I was in disbelief because was that Louis Tomlinson stopping midway through playing Xbox?  
“Is everything okay?” I asked and went over sitting next to him on the couch touching his knee when he slid his hand through his hair. “Louis.” I demanded.

“It is just that… fuck. About me and Harry.”

“Did anything happen?” I asked worried. They have been together for nearly two years now and I only can pray that they didn’t break up. They are like a dream match. I sighed in   
relief when Louis shook his head. I think I couldn’t manage to pick up the pieces after that.

“You know that we have our anniversary in four days.”

“Yeah.” I said truly because Louis mentioned it all the time the past weeks.

“I kind of thought about something for him. I want him to have the best anniversary and I just thought… Oh god… This could be life changing and if he…”

“Louis, slow down. Breathe and tell me what you planned.”

Louis scratched the back of his head and looked at me. “I wanted to ask him to marry me.”

It was like the breath was knocked out of my lungs. Louis wants to… Marry Harry?

“Louis… that is awesome. Oh god. I never ever thought that you would do that. I am so proud of you and you totally have my assurance about that. You two…” I was close to crying and hugged Louis hard enough that he gasped.

“Thank you.” Louis said hugging back. We pulled away from each other and I smiled at him.

“Do you think this might be the right time?”

“When not now, when it is then?” I said and made him smile. “I promise you that Harry won’t say no.”

“I hope so. I am hopelessly in love with him.”

\--

‘Meeting just us four at mine’

That was what Louis wrote me five days later and I can only think about what Louis has to say. I was on my way to him smiling the whole time when my phone buzzed again.

Zayn.  
‘Met someone nice here. Sun is hot and hope you doing good.’

Met someone nice… Okay so he has nice companion then. It is okay and somehow I feel relieved that he isn’t alone.

I shrugged that away because I was at the doorstep to Louis’ and when the door opened it was Harry who opened it. “Liam, come in. Glad you’re here. Louis and Niall are in the   
living room already.”

I nodded and hugged him shortly heading to the living room greeting the others and sitting down.

“Alright, lads. Why did you call us?” Niall asked and my grin couldn’t be wider as Louis and Harry stood up.

“So.” Harry began but Louis took his hand and lifted it showing a very visible silver ring around his ring finger and immediately it made click.

“Harry… Louis… oh my god. Congratulations. Knew it would come sooner or later.” Niall said and hugged them both hard. I approached them, too giving Louis a short nod and he   
just smiled.

I slung my arms around the three of them trying not to cry because of happiness. But it was too hard. Niall was the first one to pull away. “I want the whole story.”

\--

One and a half weeks later it all settled down a bit that Louis and Harry are engaged and their parents are completely happy for them accepting it even in their young age.

We were celebrating in a pub because firstly they are frickin engaged and secondly we all graduated with success.

It was kind of a bar but with an area to dance so it is a middle thing. It is pretty late already and Louis and Harry were slow dancing the whole time even when the music is rather   
fast. They were lovely and would be such a good married couple, I just know it.

Niall was gone a few hours ago dancing with some girls and I stood at the bar alone ordering a new drink when a girl approached. It wasn’t like I was gay. I was… I just like what I   
am attracted to and the girls seems fit. She glanced over to me and smiled.

Immediately I thought about Zayn and me maybe cheating on him and I needed a moment to proceed what I was thinking there. Me cheating? We aren’t even in a relationship,   
Liam. We just have this thing and he has someone, too right now on his vacation. He told me himself. And I haven’t heard from him since then, so we never said a thing about me   
having not any fun and right now I want fun so…

“Hey my name is Liam.”

\--

 

I woke up with a headache and in a unfamiliar bed. I rubbed my eyes and saw this girl next to me sleeping. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it wasn’t even seven in the morning and decided to escape before she wakes up.

I slowly lifted the blanket and slipped out of bed. I dressed myself and slowly walked out of her apartment carefully shutting the door. I was glad that I didn’t even remember her face and we didn’t exchanged numbers.

Because what is this feeling inside of me? I’ve never, in the time I had this thing (I can’t even call it something) with Zayn, had someone else and it feels strange, kind of like   
regret but then again why would I feel that?

I shrugged it all off and headed home showering and then lay back in my bed sleeping until the late afternoon when I received a call from Louis asking me where I have been the   
whole time. I said the truth that I have been with a girl and I didn’t quite enjoy it where he just answered with a ‘because there is someone else’ and didn’t want to give me more information when I asked.

Then he started speaking about Harry and his engagement and I let him because it is nice seeing him like that. Two years ago I could have never imagined him like that so in love   
and now… When I knew that a Harry has to come along I would have done it earlier.

When we ended the phone call I threw myself back on my bed thinking about me. I never had been really in love. Never like that because I never thought about someone and me   
being together for a long time. Well I thought about me and Zayn being in this benefit thing and now that he is away I wish he was here but I don’t think that this really counts.

There are definitely too many thoughts where I’d rather enjoy the silence in my head I have sometimes. But, Liam, you only are silent in your head when you are relaxed and that   
is when you are with Zayn. I hate my mind sometimes and Louis, too for talking too much.

\--

So Zayn is back today. I know it because he sent me a message saying ‘I am back’. What should I do? The situation between us is somehow tensed and weird and I have no idea   
why this had become like this because we are fine, right?

Oh god. I rubbed my face and was glad that I was home alone. That… I can take advantage of that. So I wrote a message to Zayn breathing in deeply. Oh god, why am I nervous. I   
did this a lot but the way my body is responding to my actions definitely tells me that something is off.

‘Hey, glad you are. Can you come over? ;)’

I pressed send before I thought more about it.

‘Okay’

Just a simple short answer without any faces or anything and I was scared right now. In a simple message… There was too much to think about and what it might mean.

\--

There was the bell ringing and I nearly tripped over my own feet when I opened the door. When I saw Zayn tanned and his hair shorter, with light stubble and this… astonishing I   
had the urgency to hug him and grab his hair and drag him to bed but I remained silent and waited for his reaction which was a light smile and a ‘hi, Liam’.

“Hey, Zayn, come in.”

He did and walked straight up to my room and I followed him. When we were inside he sat down on my bed his eyes on mine while I closed the door. I sat down next to him them   
and put my hand on his knee still not disconnecting our eye contact.

Within a second we turned from staring, into full on kissing with him half on top of me. His hands in my hair while mine traced up and down his back.

He looks good with his tanned skin and his stubble is a turn on especially in our position right now. He threw one leg around my waist and straddled my while I crawled up my   
bed so we were lying fully on it. This feels too good after such a long time.

\--

“So how was Italy?” I asked when we lay next to each other on my bed facing the ceiling and his leg thrown over mine. I turned my face to look at his face which tensed. 

“Everything okay?” I asked afterwards.

“Yes, it was beautiful, really. The beach was awesome. We have to- I liked it there.” He wanted to say something else though but I didn’t pressure him because when he wanted to   
say something he would. We can tell each other everything.

“Yeah and what about your companion?” I don’t know why I asked but I just had to.

“What?”

“You send me a message that you met someone?” I more asked because his expression was rather confused.

“Oh yeah, that. Pretty cool. But just for the first days. I didn’t quite enjoy it then.”

“Oh, okay. Well there was this girl with me, too. But just one night so yeah… I didn’t quite enjoyed it either just as you.”

“You slept with someone?” He asked pulling his leg away from me and propping himself on his elbow staring at me.

“Yeah but I really don’t like remembering it so…”

“Yeah, okay… I understand.” He said stroking my cheek his voice so quiet barely audible as if he was afraid of showing anything through his voice. He put his hand back on the   
bed and stared at me with, suddenly, a tired expression “I have to go, Liam. Now.”

Before I can say anything he already stood up and began to dress himself. “Why? You just came.”

“Because I have to. I can’t… My mother waits for me.”

I sat up not wanting him to go. “Can’t that wait? Why so out of the sudden?”

“Just… because, okay?” He said while zipping his jeans. “What would we do anyway? We just lie here.” That is what we always do… I felt… hurt? Maybe a bit?

“Oh, okay.” I finally said when he looked at me finished to dress him and ready to go. “Okay, see you then.” Were his words before he left.

What happened?

\--

“Yeah he just left.” I repeat Louis’ question as an answer. I don’t know why three days later it still messes with me. I have to let it go. But I can’t because Zayn’s face just was too   
much. Why did he look sad and annoyed? There were too many questions and no answers.

“Oh god, Liam. I told you that this wouldn’t work.”

“I know but it can. It did before but something happened and he won’t tell me. He is so distant when we were together yet he slept with me.”

“No details, please… You sure you don’t feel like, different with him?” 

I looked up the ceiling as I clutched the phone tight against my ear. I lie on my bed and called Louis fifteen minutes ago so he can maybe help me. It is not easy and I didn’t want   
to make a big thing about it but Zayn means something to me and I am kind of involved in it, too if something affects him.

“I don’t know. In the past few weeks yes. Like I know there is something off, like he built a wall.”

“But you surely have no feelings towards him? Because to me it sounds like he has and it bothers him that there isn’t more.”

“What more can there be?”

“You both can hold hands in public and stuff. Maybe he likes the idea.” Louis said determined.

“But then he wouldn’t have slept with others. I really don’t know anymore…”

There was a small amount of silence before Louis broke it. “But what about you then? I ask you that again and now answer me. Honestly, please.”

“I… I don’t know, okay. I never ever thought about him that way. But… I don’t think I like him that way but on the other hand, I like spending time with him and now that you   
mention it the other time my heart was beating so fast… and last time I didn’t want him to go.” Right now my heart is beating really fast just talking about it and thinking about   
me and Zayn in a real relationship.

“Pretty sounds much like actual feelings to me, Liam.”

“But I can’t, Louis. We have this thing and now that you mention it and even before I start thinking about this more and… Why did you have to say stuff like this? Oh god this   
makes everything worse and difficult between me and Zayn. I mean school is over and I think that this was meant to be a bad idea from the start.”

“Probably was but you can change that.”

“How then?”

“Talk to him.” Yeah as if this is easy.

\--

A week passed and still no sign from Zayn instead many wedding plans from Harry and Louis. They both want something so big yet just small, but with firework yet there has to   
be a small location just for friends and family.

They are such dorks.

Sometimes when I kind of missed Zayn I look at this picture I took of him. When he was asleep and didn’t notice me taking a photo. This is the Zayn I know and like.

Right now I am in the kitchen making myself a sandwich and thinking about Zayn and how completely lost I feel when it comes to him. I think Louis kind of has a point in what he   
said. Yes I might have feelings for Zayn and I do indeed feel a bit excited about the image of me and him being together for real and holding hands.

Oh god that sounds so pathetic.

My mom and dad went to the city, where my sister studies, for two days to visit her. I stayed home since I have to look out for jobs because I decided to take a gap year. I took a   
bite from my sandwich and munched on it when it knocked on my door and I really hoped that it wasn’t our neighbor again asking for eggs or milk because, really? Doesn’t he   
know supermarkets?

I walked to the door my face covered with annoyance until I opened it because right then my heart nearly sped up like the fourth of its normal speed because Zayn…

“Hi, Liam. I am sorry for popping up like that but I really want to talk to you.” He said his hands folded on his stomach and I just nodded, completely in disbelief that he took the   
first step, and let him in. 

“I am alone we can talk in the kitchen.” I said and he nodded walking into the kitchen. “Want a drink?”

He shook his head and sat down on one of the bar stools around the kitchen isle. I became nervous. What does he want to talk about?

“So, okay. What do you need to tell me?” Please don’t let it be bad… He didn’t even give me a kiss when he walked in. Is he with someone now?

“I… I don’t think we can continue what we had.”

Imagine a knife scratching at your chest and then suddenly that you can’t even react it slides through your rips and reaching your heart. That is what I felt like. Trying to keep my   
face up I stared at him with a tired expression.

“Okay.” I said calmly. What am I supposed to say?

“I don’t think it is okay. I say that we can’t just do that thing anymore.”

“I understand. You with someone else then? Like is it serious?” I tried not to rip out my hair and remained quiet.

“Oh god, Liam. You don’t understand.” He moaned. “I can’t just do those things with you. I just can’t bear with it.” What is he on about?

“Of course I understand. School is over and we had our fun. Zayn it is not a problem.” Of course it is, you idiot. Everything seems wrong with quitting this thing with Zayn but he   
wants it like that so I am just going on with it.

“You really don’t understand, right? Like I thought you might have noticed earlier or even when I quit every other thing I had with another person or when we had our finals or   
even when I came back from Italy. But you clearly haven’t.”

I am confused. “What is there to notice?”

“Fuck you, Liam.” He rushed out of the kitchen and I followed quickly not knowing why he rushed out so suddenly. 

“Zayn, wait.” I shouted but he didn’t even turn and opened the door running out and… is he brushing tears from his face? “Zayn.” I screamed again when I reached my doorstep   
but he was already far gone.

What happened? Fuck… What did he mean? I think I screwed up. I don’t think Zayn will talk to me after that but I didn’t even know why. This whole thing is so confusing and we   
are stupid for even thinking that this could work.

As I said when people start to think and talk about it too much, it becomes something more meaningful and shit… It is something with a meaning to me. I completely fucked up.

\--

This time it was Harry I was talking to on the phone because Louis showers and Harry wanted to join his fiancé but I was ‘cockblocking’ (his words, not mine). I offered to call a   
different time but Harry said it is okay.

“Are you crying, Liam?” Harry asked shocked.

“No… Maybe. I don’t know. I am a mess right now. Harry…”

“Tell me, come on. Is it with Zayn?”

“Huh?” I asked wondering why he got it so fast.

“You know, I talk with Louis sometimes.” He chuckled but then became serious again. “What is it though?”

“Just…” I told him what happened when Zayn came the one day saying he can’t do this anymore and stuff. I told him how I felt about it and I felt like a little child but it doesn’t   
matter because I am confused and I never felt so emotional with a person.

“You know what? I think he is pretty much in love with you, you dork.”

Wait- what? No.. No.. No it couldn’t be and-

Harry interrupted my thoughts. “Come on Liam. He said he can’t do just this anymore which means he wants more and you didn’t understand and he was sad that you didn’t. I   
think it is a matter of fact. Think about it.”

Maybe… maybe Harry was right but why should Zayn be in love with me?

“I also think you are, too.” And if I have water in my mouth I would spill it right now. What?

“Harry…”

“Oh, Liam, don’t deny it. Louis told me everything and I saw you once with Zayn in the corridor in school. I know what I am talking about and the things you say… It is pretty   
clear. You can’t prove me wrong and… sorry I think Louis finished and we wanted to go out to see a movie. So my advice for you is to get up and talk to Zayn about your feelings.”

“But Harry-”

“No but’s, go and talk. Louis is naked and I want to take advantage of that.” Without letting me speak I heard a click and Harry was gone. I threw my phone on my bed and looked   
at myself in my small mirror on the wall. I saw a sad yet angry person.

What should I do?

\--

Seeing the picture of Zayn on my phone again and feeling the emotions I get when I look at his pouty lips I knew what to so it comes that I am in front of Zayn’s house. That is   
what I did. I breathed in deeply nervously. Is it right? Yes. I knocked and his mother opened the door for me. “Oh hey, Liam.”

“Hi, Mrs. Malik. Is Zayn home?”

“Not right now. He comes in probably like five minutes; he went to the supermarket for me. But come inside and wait in his room. I am sure he appreciates your visit.”

I wanted to kind of interrupt and say that she is wrong and Zayn probably is angry seeing me here but then she continued. “He’s been talking a lot about you the past few weeks   
and even when we were in Italy. Just you.” She laughs a bit. “Oh god, I shouldn’t be saying that I think.” She blushed and I smirked because I like the information she just told me.

“I am upstairs when he comes.” I said and she nodded.

“Say if you need something, darling.”

\--

Sitting on his bed facing the door I waited for Zayn to arrive. Occasionally I glanced at my phone for the time and saw that just seconds went by and my hands were shaking a   
bit… okay they were full on trembling and I completely forgot what I am here for.

Finally minutes later the door opened and Zayn appeared and stopped walking when he saw me. “What are you doing here?” Was his question when he closed the door behind   
himself.

Now. 

I stood up getting closer to him until I stood in front of him just inches separating us scratching my neck. “I was an asshole wasn’t I?”

Zayn made pouty lips. “Yes.”

“I think I am kind of in love with you.” I finally said and Zayn stared at me. Isn’t this what he was waiting for? When not I am going to talk with Harry for his stupid-

Zayn lunged forward and kissed me. His hands around my neck his tongue found its way into my mouth. Wow just… wow.

My hands got up his back pressing him closer to me and he pushed me towards his bed when I fell down on it with him on top of me his hands now in my hair. I had my arms   
steadily around his back when he pulled away slightly, lips still brushing having a full grin on his face.

“You understood, you idiot.”

“Kind of did finally.” I pecked his lips once, twice and looked him in the eyes. “I want this. We were stupid for thinking this could work. I just needed my time to realize which I am   
sorry for.”

“Yeah.” He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. “I think that was stupid, too yet I am glad because… I am in love with you, too.”

I closed the gap between us turning us around with me straddling his hips and looking at him with a smile on my lips.

“I am glad you do. I think there is so much we need to work out but I kind of want you to have this-” I fumbled at the hem of his shirt. “-off.”

He chuckled and pulled me in for yet another kiss.

\--

Happy. Relieved. In love. That is what I feel like.

“So when you realized that… you know there was more you are feeling?” I asked drawing hearts around his hips because I can.

“Since you slept over at mine’s the first time and you were so tired that you mumbled half-asleep about unicorns.” He said without any hesitation as if he waited for the moment   
he can say it. I laughed.

“But that was months ago.” I said.

“Yeah.”

“But what about the other persons, then you have been together or the one in Italy?” I asked because I needed to know why he flirted and slept with others while he was… well in   
love with me. So weird to think that yet I am flattered because I am in love with him, too. This all feels too good.

“That was never serious, god. Italy was a lie for… making you jealous. I always thought about you, Liam.” He said pressing a kiss to the top of my head. My heart beats so fast and   
my chest felt so tight yet I want to scream because I am so in love with this boy.

“You did not.”

“Yeah but right now it doesn’t matter because you are here.” That is what says it all. It all doesn’t matters because we are here, together now.

\--

(Four months later)

Zayn decided to take a gap year, too, to figure out if he wants to study or maybe just travel and work in different places first and we made a plan that whatever it is we do it   
together. The universities we might take are the same ones and if we decide against it we have the other opportunity.

“Hey, best man.” Zayn came behind me already in his suit wrapping his arms around my waist while we saw ourselves in the mirror where I was trying to fix my bow and   
succeeded.

“Can’t believe it. Everything happened so fast.” I said and yes it is. Zayn and I talked about lots of things we made wrong and I told him about me being confused but realizing   
that I love him. Harry and Louis were eagerly on planning their wedding and having a date which is… today.

“Yeah, it has. Love you.” He said pressing a kiss below my ear. He looks rather good in his suit and I turned around to kiss him properly my arms around his neck.

“Let’s go and celebrate those lovebirds.” I mumbled against his lips.

\--

Louis and Harry send us a picture from their honeymoon somewhere out of Europe while Zayn and I lay in bed tangled up in each other after he started throwing water at me and   
well… it ended up like it has to. In bed and naked.

“Those two, honestly.” Zayn said.

“Yeah.” I turned around nose bumping against Zayn’s and pecked his lips once. “You know… I am glad that this all happened.” I said changing the subject. “I mean I am glad that   
people talk too much about people having fun because then said people realize just like I did.”

“You dork.” Zayn leaned in pressing gentle kisses on my lips and going all over my face.

“I love you.”

I don’t know who said it first but what I know is that I can just have fun like that, with Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo nervous about that. so any feedback????  
> Lots of love, V. <3


End file.
